Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Archive
This is the archive, a place that groups the creations made by the founder (Zomplant Jelo) and other notable pages that no longer follow the rules for articles on the wiki. This can include pages that are very large and even very popular that were deleted before new rules came into effect. Snow Cleaner= Adds an extra line of defense in Snow. Cost: $4000 It does actually suck zombies. |-|Burn Mower= All Pea-mowers will turn to Burn-mowers. Burn-mowers shoots fire peas like a Burn Pea every 1.43 seconds but mows zombies when touched. Cost: $150,000 |-|Three Flags= Three Flags is a mini-game where you move your Pea-shooter up & down and shoot down zombies. You need to kill all 500 zombies and survive 3 flags. You will receive 25 sun everytime you kill Normal Zombies, 100 if Flag Zombies & 50 for the rest. You will also receive upgrades which you can use to easily defeat zombies. You'll get 1 each when the game starts. You can also buy them if you have enough sun. You will play in a 3x9 daytime level. You may win a Bronze Trophy, Silver Trophy or Gold Trophy. Note: Peas travels 2x faster. And also shooters shoots 2x faster. Controls (PC) UP Keyboard: Up Arrow Key Mouse: Move up DOWN Keyboard: Down Arrow Key Mouse: Move Down FIRE Keyboard: Space Bar Mouse: Left Click SELECT PLANT Keyboard: Left & Right Arrow Keys, Number 1-5 Keys Mouse: Scroll Wheel Up & Down SELECT UPGRADE Keyboard: Numpad 1-9 Mouse: None Available Plants *Peashooter (At Start) *Snow Pea (175) *Repeater (200) *Threepeater (325) *Gatling Pea (450) Available Zombies *Zombie (Common) *Flag Zombie (Every Flag) *Conehead Zombie (Rare) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (Rare) *Newspaper Zombie (Rare) *Buckethead Zombie (Very Rare) *Dancing Zombie (Extremely Rare) *Football Zombie (Extremly Rare) *Soldier Zombie (Once) Available Upgrades *Torchwood = Turns your peas into fireballs. (A Torchwood will be in front of your shooter.) (200) *Potato Mine = Puts armed Potato Mines in the whole 8th column. (100) *Wall-nut = Puts Wall-nuts in the whole 7th column. (150) *Tall-nut = Put Tall-nuts in the whole 7th column. (400) *Doom-shroom = Puts a Doom-shroom in the 5th column 2nd row. (Doesn't need a Coffee Bean.) (225) *Pumpkin = Covers your shooter with a Pumpkin. (175) *Ice-shroom = Puts an Ice-shroom in the 3rd column 2nd row. (Doesn't need a Coffee Bean.) (150) *Chomper = Puts Chompers in the whole 6th column. (400) *Spikeweed = Puts Spikeweeds in the whole 9th column. (Duration: 3 minutes) (325) Ways to Lose *Get your shooter be eaten. *Let the zombies eat your brains. Trophy *Bronze Trophy: $1,000 *Silver Trophy: $2,000 *Gold Trophy: $3,000 |-|Random Plant= The Random Plant becomes a random plant when placed. This plant costs 25 sun. This plant can be used to earn the achievement Morti-lucky by planting nothing but Sun Producing Plants and Random Plants. When a Random Plant is planted on a specific area, it will become a plant appropriate for that area. For instance, if planted on the roof, it will become a Flower Pot, Dirt Pad, Vine, Future Pot, or a Cooking Pot. Advantages *Saves sun. * When planted on something, it will become a plant appropiate to that place. Disadvantages *Might not be the plant you want. *Takes time to randomize. |-|Hypno-shooter= Shoots hypno-peas at zombies. Usage Absorbs 6 normal damage bites. It is very powerful, it can hypnotize any zombie, except, vehicle riding zombies like Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, etc., and Lulz-farming zombie, Pitier zombie. Note: '''The peas will disappear when passed through a Torchwood. |-|Zomplant= It is like a zombie except it has a body of a plant. Usage Absorbs 6 normal damage bites. It works best when inside a Pumpkin/behind a Wall-nut. |-|Robo-flower= #WikiaArticleComments { display:none; } A metallic and grey sunflower. Usage Absorbs 15 normal damage bites. Produces 5 suns (125 sun) every 24 seconds. It is very useful but very expensive. Trivia *It also appears in the favicon of this wiki with the letters "PVZCC". *It was also used as the tiled background of this wiki. *Her cuteness as Sunflower is completely lost. *If you want to tell the Japanese version, it should be "Mecha-Himawari". Gallery 1iclf.jpeg|NP's version HD Robo-flower.png|Comp's Version wmagvershion.png|WMag's version RoboflowerKnex.png|K'nex figure Robo-flower in Real Life.png|Robo-flower in Real Life by DJCraft789 (As seen on the facebook page) |-|Ice Cleaner = Adds an extra line of defense on ice. Acts like a Lawn Mower. Cost: $2000 |-|Speed Shooter = Shoots 10 peas at once. Usage Absorbs 6 normal damage bites. It's very strong. Best when planted behind a Torchwood. |-|Snowball Zombie = Throws snowballs at your plants which does 1 normal damage bite. Health Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots. Strategy Use tall defensive plants like Tall-nuts to block his snowballs. |-|Gigabyte (PvZH) = Gigabyte is a PvZH type made by Rayman901 ''"They use technology to hack the zombies and '''upgrade the power!"'' " Gigabyte Heroes leads Gigabyte plants!" Abilities *Upgrade - Some teammates' abilities (Extra Sun or Armored) are increased when more. (NEW) *Hack - A zombie loses both strength and health when attacked. (NEW) *Healing X - Some teammates are healed by X. (NEW) *Trick/Trait-Immune - Some teammates have immunity to zombies' special attacks (Deadly or Frenzy). (NEW) *Team-Up - Allows plants to be placed in front of another plant. *Shielded - Some teammates are shielded and cannot be hurt for 1 turn. Tribes The new tribes of this class are: Computer, Program, Hardware, Cyber, Gigabyte and Technology. Heroes *Data Peach (Gigabyte & Guardian) by Winterdurian *Pea Ranger (Gigabyte & Mega-Grow) by Finnbross *Retro-spective Melon (Gigabyte & Solar) by Wikia-Critic *General Cornnor (Gigabyte & Kabloom) by Rayman901 *AntiPyrus (Gigabyte & Smarty) by Aaxelae *Juggle-Thunder (Gigabyte & Primal) by Rayman901 *Eight-Heart (Gigabyte & Lustful) by Play Dash *Techno-Cactus (Gigabyte & Hypnotized) by Rayman901 *Sumorai Fungus (Gigabyte & Kung-Fu) by Rayman901 *Viral Fungus (Gigabyte & Starry) by Cyborg Ranger *Fight-Thyme (Gigabyte & Shadow) by FatalityFudge *Apple (Gigabyte & Shadow) by JungleShark *Brootkit (Gigabyte & Persistent) by Aaxelae *Hazel-gician (Gigabyte & Persistent) by Rayman901 *Hard Chive (Gigabyte & Thyme Travel) by JungleShark *Victor von Shroom (Gigabyte & Inventive) by Rayman901 (With permission from DigoBlaze12) *InteGinger (Gigabyte & Elemental) by The Planted AKEE *Blue Shadow (Gigabyte & Eco) by Rayman901 *Hashtag Green Future (Gigabyte & Zomb-Hunters) by Rayman901 *King of the Gigabeans (Gigabyte & Hoarder) by Rayman901 *Dreamflower Rosalina (Gigabyte & Nightless) by Rayman901 *Techno-logic Savage (Gigabyte & Beastly) by Rayman901 *Any hero you have by your name Plants (Add your plant by your name) Tricks *Transfer by Rayman901 *Onion Router by Wikia-Critic *Anti-Bite byte by Mihasans *Giga-nology by Rayman901 *Any trick by your username Superpower Tricks *Data Restore by Aaxelae *Uninstall Gravestone by Wikia-Critic *Bytes of Infinity by Rayman901 *Glitch Out by Play Dash - A Zombie Gets Hacked. Signature Superpowers *Delete History (Fight-Thyme) *Holo-Spiked Punch (Techno-Cactus) *Retro Storm (Retro-spective Melon) *Life Hack (Data Peach) *Su-Mo Smosh (Sumorai Fungus) *Security Scan (AntiPyrus) *Vanquish Override (Brootkit) *Croaking Technology (Hazel-gician) *IPod Manufacturing (Apple) *Chive Disk (Hard Chive) *Corn of Glory (General Cornnor) *Mars Power (Victor von Shroom) *Lovectro Spell (Eight-Heart) *Any superpower your hero have Gallery Gigabyte (PvZH).png|Gigabyte (Rayman901) PvZH Gigabyte IconHD.png|Gigabyte (Wikia-Critic) Gigabyte Ring (PvZH).png|Gigabyte Ring Gigabyte Card Color.png|Color (Helpful for making cards) Trivia *This is the first PvZH type made by Rayman901. The second is Primal, the third is Mirror, the fourth is Richy, the fifth is Lustful and the sixth is Sweet. |-|Wrecking Blueberry = Wrecking Blueberry smashes the zombies in front of him and sleeps for 50 seconds. Suburban Almanac Entry Wrecking Blueberry Wrecking Blueberry smashes the zombies in front of him that does 60 damage. and sleeps for 50 seconds after the slam. Everyone asks Wrecking Blueberry how a little guy like him can make a big slam,he never answers for he is the strong, silent type. Cost: 400 sun Recharge: Slow Plant Food Upgrade Smashes 5 random zombies on the screen but after the slam he'll fall asleep. Upgrades (Chinese version only) Costumed Plant Food It will now also throw a giant spiked ball that deals 2 damage to any surviving zombies on screen after crushing the 5 zombies. Triva *Originally,this was made to use the "Wrecking Blueberry" used in a page for the deletion template so it could be recognized *It originally cost 225 sun, but was changed to 400 due to worry that the plant was too over-powered before-hand. *In its appearance in Plant Life, it's told that he is afraid of Chibi Cherry, though it hasn't been confirmed in any game. Gallery wrecking blueberry.png|Official/Original/PvZ1 version Wrecking_blueberry_costume.png|Official Wrecking Blueberry Costume (Blueberry wears Eyepatch and Wrecking Ball wears fake eye glasses Wrecking Blueberry.png|Marcandrew30 Version Wrecking Bleuberry Costume.png|Marcandrew30 version Wrecking Blueberry's Costume Wrecking Blueberry..png|Wikia-Critic's verison. HD Wrecking Blueberry.png|HD Wikia-Critic's verison. Wrecking Blueberry Lily8763cp.png|Lily8763cp/Creator's verison (Official Verison isn't my photo) Wrecking Blueberry Lily8763cp sleeping.png|Lily8763cp/Creator's verison of Wrecking Blueberry sleeping. Wrecking Blueberry Lily8763cp costume.png|Lily8763cp's verison with cosutume (Eyepatch + Fake Glasses) Costumed Wrecking Blueberry sleeping.png|Lily8763cp/Creator's verison of Wrecking Blueberry sleeping with costume. Wrecking Blueberry Seed Packet.png|Wrecking Blueberry seed packet (By ErnestoAM) WreckingBerry.png|DaTakko's version WreckingBerryHD.png|HD DaTakko's version ChibiCherryWreckingBlueberryPlantLife.png|Wrecking Blueberry's shown fear of Chibi Cherry in an episode of Plant Life. (Photo made by JungleStalker0101) BlizzardBlade8-bitWreckingBlueberry.gif|8-bit version by Blizzardblade WreckingBlueberryJuSt.png|By JungleStalker0101 WreckingBlueberryJuStHD.png|HD version by JungleStalker0101 ATLASES PLANTWRECKINGBLUEBERRYPARTWRECKINGBALL 768 00 PTX.png|The wrecking ball in JungleStalker0101's version Poll Do you like Wrecking Blueberry? Yes No Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Free-use Category:Plants by Lily8763cp Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Multi-Use Instant Kills Category:Slow Recharge Plants